Lovestruck Zeke
by Margarita Rosario
Summary: Zeke was jerkish towards Justin and Harper in "Baby Cupid"... i smell something fishy.


**Love-struck Zeke**

**Summary:** Zeke's been a jerk to Justin and Harper in "Baby Cupid"… I smell something fishy!

**Flashback:** in said WoWp S02 episode, Max accidentally shoots Justin with Cupid's Arrow. In "Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies", Zeke thinks chicks dig horse-drawn carriages. In WoWp S03's "Alex Russo, Marchmaker?", Zeke has hydrophobia and would not go near water fountains.

**Author's Note:** short angsty one-shot. With Justin-Zeke friendship thingy? Excerpts from "Baby Cupid". You can watch it again if you like :D

**POV:** angsty Zeke :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP, because if I did, there would be more HarperxZeke!

_Comments and reviews bring color into my life_

_

* * *

_

Zeke Beakerman was happily strolling around Central Park when disaster struck (okay, disaster for HIM)… he saw his best friend and his crush taking a horse-drawn carriage ride.

All the sunshine and glimmer in his face and body disappeared instantly. If one could imagine a scene where a man sees the results of his HIV test to be positive, that is exactly what Zeke looked like when he saw Justin and Harper in each other's arms.

And on a carriage! He had always wanted to take Harper out using alternate means of transportation.

He stopped dead on his tracks and watched hopelessly as the two lovebirds riding away into the sunset. Then he shook his head slightly in disappointment, and walked away.

* * *

He prepared himself for what will happen the next day in school. To ease the pain a little, he put on one of his favorite shirts (the blue one), put on a happy and gullible façade, and then planned to avoid the two lovebirds altogether.

His plan, however, was a failure. He quickly saw them by the water fountain (cringe), sharing the water (double cringe). He will never look at water fountains the same way again. He felt envious and defeated.

Remembering to put on his fake happy and gullible façade however, he quickly greeted his friend, although not-so-friendly comments kept interjecting themselves into his head.

"Hey Justin! (you untrustworthy crush stealer!) Missed you in Alien Language League! ('cause you were out canoodling with Harper!) Blah doo doo dunk! Click Click!"

Zeke faked a laugh at his Alien joke and attempted to give Justin a high-five. Just because Justin was a crappy best friend to him doesn't mean he should also be a crappy best friend to Justin. Yes, even though it hurt like hell. His loyalty to Justin astounds him sometimes.

His high-five was never unreturned.

Justin smugly replied, "I'm sorry, Zeke. I'm done with your childish things… I've found love…"

Zeke's heartbeat stopped. He found love. He found Harper. Of course he has. But I found her first! I'm just too shy to confess… Justin always wins. Zeke felt his whole world came crashing down on him.

Still in denial, Zeke nervously laughed and said, "With who?"

He hoped Justin wouldn't say it… or at least, say it in the gentlest way possible. He hoped that Justin would respect his feelings as much as Zeke respects his. He didn't want to get hurt by his own best friend.

"With me. Hello, arm? He's wearing my hair?" went Harper.

Ouch. Zeke hadn't expected that. It coming from Harper made it hurt even more.

Wanting to fight back and nurse his broken heart a little (give the poor guy a break!), Zeke thought of the meanest thing he could say… which was very hard… considering it's Zeke we're talking about here.

"Yeah what is up with that sweater? You look like the floor of a Barber Shop."

The two gave him a shocked and disgusted expression. Zeke was shocked and disgusted with himself, too.

Justin moved Harper gently aside and faced him. "Zeke," Justin called. "You have insulted my woman's honor. We will settle this like gentlemen. Water balloon fight at 30 paces," he challenged.

Justin! You know I can't throw that long! "I can't throw 30 paces!" Zeke panicked.

"Well that's because you throw like a Bliiiing dadadada!" Justin taunted, then quickly went out.

"I do NOT throw like a Bling dadadada!" Zeke called out at him.

* * *

Zeke looked at his sopping wet clothes. He had flashbacks of the other students' faces mocking him. What was more traumatizing was seeing Harper kiss the triumphant Justin on the cheek. "I am never gonna go near water AGAIN…" he groaned.

He curled himself up into a ball. He thought for a while, then decided to just… forget about them. At least they were happy. If his best friend and his crush were happy, then HE was happy.

* * *

Zeke was walking around school with his fellow Alien League associates when he saw Justin and Harper… together yet again. He noticed that Justin gave Harper a scrapbook, most probably about their "undying love" for each other. He slightly frowned at the thought.

The green eyed monster took over him, and soon enough he found himself mocking Justin and Harper, screaming, "Hey Justin! Bladididonk dingdaladoko daka Harper!" then trying out the most scornful laugh he could muster.

* * *

Zeke wasn't feeling so good. Sure, he felt kind of powerful on the first five seconds after making fun of his best friend. But after a while he felt sick. Sick and wrong. This was not the Zeke that he wanted to be. This kind of Zeke doesn't deserve Justin… nor does he deserve Harper.

"Zeke! Wait up!" Justin called out from the distance. "I do not daka Harper!"

Zeke turned around. "Yeah right! I saw you two!"

"No!" Justin tried to explain. "That was just… a… phase…"

"Really?" Zeke brightened up. "So you and Harper… aren't together anymore?"

Justin chuckled. "NOOO! We weren't together to begin with! Not really…"

"But I thought… but you said…" Zeke stammered in confusion and bewilderment.

Justin sighed and said, "No Zeke. I told you, it was just a phase…" Justin cringed at the thought.

"So… you wouldn't mind… if… I get my turn with Harper now?"

Justin smiled. He knew it. "Of course, man. Miss me high, hit me low?"

Zeke beamed. "You betcha! Ow! Fly high, hit me by!"

* * *

Yeah. It's my first time to do something Angsty. And Justin and Harper look like jerks in this. Sorry. Just wanted the people to pity Zeke. And it seems like there's a little bromance going on between Justin and Zeke at the end… that was unintentional. I like them just friends. :D I like HarperxZeke. :D

Please comment! Thanks!


End file.
